


Shipping Names (Sheamus/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Prompt from anon: Could you please write something sweet and smutty about Sheamus?  Two best friends find themselves being shipped in the WWE fandom and it stirs up feelings.





	Shipping Names (Sheamus/OC)

I looked up as I heard the music start. Just in time. A large smirk came to my lips as I turned towards Miz and Maryse, the movie star having stopped his rush at me to look up the ramp.

“Looks like the odds just got evened,” I quipped, stepping back to lean against the ropes.

Sheamus climbed into the ring and patted my back, pulling me close.

“Everything alright yeah?” he asked.

“Mmhmm, thanks for the save,” I replied, “Not sure pretty boy would have been able to keep his hands off me otherwise.”

The look Miz threw at me gave me chills. I knew it was all story line, but damn that man was scary when he wanted to be.

“I’ll keep him away from yeh. Yeh just focus on gettin’ the win,” Sheamus replied.

A well placed squeeze on my shoulder gave me a shiver but I shook it off, offering him a smile. The men left the ring and then the bell rang. Surprisingly, the crowd got into the match more than expected. Booing with every upper hand that Maryse got, cheering when I changed the tide. I loved being face. Right as I was about to pin the blonde, Miz rushed into the ring.

“Oh no yah don’t!” Sheamus shouted, but he wasn’t fast enough to get around the corner in time.

I looked up just for Miz’s boot to catch the side of my head.

“Mother ffff-f”

I trailed off, rolling onto my side and clutching my skull at the perceived pain. The ache wasn’t too bad since he nailed my perfectly but it still made my vision spin for a moment. I could hear the bell and the sound of the ref shouting at Miz and Sheamus to break it up as they fought, the audience going insane in result. When the pounding had settled, I managed to crawl to my hands and knees. Screams arose from the crowd and I noticed Maryse running towards Sheamus, who was punching Miz in the corner, with a chair.

“Sheamus!”

With a stumble, I scrambled to my feet and ran at the blonde, managing to clothesline her right before she got to him. The chair hit the mat with a resounding thunk and Sheamus looked up in confusion. Shoving my hair back from my face, I panted to catch my breath as he came over.

Leaning in to my ear, he questioned to make sure I was okay and I simply patted his arm in reassurance.

“The winner of this match up, due to disqualification, and new number on contender for the WWE women’s championship is Lilly!”

A grin crossed my face as Sheamus pulled me into a one armed hug before jerking my arm up in the air.

“This is your future champion!” Sheamus shouted as he helped me show off.

Finally the headache was beginning to catch up with me so I tapped his back lightly before dramatically stumbling. He caught me quickly and picked me up bridal style. The crowd shouted their support as he carried me out of the ring and back stage.

…

“Whoo!” I groaned, falling back on the bed.

“Agreed. Tonight was rough. How’s yer head?” Stephen asked, reaching over to touch my temple.

“Much better after the Tylenol. It was executed really well so I should be okay,” I replied.

His finger ran down my cheek before he drew away, laying on his back with a sigh.

I took out my phone to go on Twitter and harass Maryse a little to add more dimension to our feud, but was surprised to see my notifications flooded. As I went through the links, I realized most were from people commenting on me and Sheamus.

“So, Sheally or Limus?” I asked.

“Do what now?” Stephen asked, a disgruntled expression crossing his face.

I giggled and turned the phone, showing him the poll people were taking to choose our ship name.

“We are officially in the public eye as a potential couple,” I explained.

His eyebrows furrowed as he took my phone and started scrolling. I scooted closer to him and read along with him as he scrolled.

“Do these people have nothin’ else to do with their lives?” he scoffed.

I shrugged and said, “Hey, don’t knock them. I used to be the same. There’s just so much chemistry between wrestlers sometimes. I mean, hell, I work with them and I still ship Ambrolleigns.”

The look on his face made me giggle.

“Jesus woman. You’re not jokin’ are yah? So Colby and Austin were serious about this Tumblr and fanfiction stuff then?”

“Oooh yeah. You have no idea.”

He was quiet again as he searched my twitter for all the comments. Some weren’t so nice. People dragging me, others him. Seemed we both had fans that thought we weren’t good enough for each other. Of course I thought we’d be perfect together but I’d never push that issue. Stephen was my best friend. He was the first one to approach me when I started here a year ago and took me under his wing, even agreeing to be in this ridiculous story line and mixed tag matches with me even though he’d never had any sort of manager or female tag partner in the entire seven and a half years of his career in the WWE. That wasn’t worth chancing over a crush.

“I dunno, I guess we wouldn’t be ugly together,” I mumbled as he stopped on a picture from tonight.

It was me curled up in his arms, holding my head, and he was looking at me in worry. My heart ached at that sight. I wanted to be in his arms again.

“Well of course we wouldn’t. A good lookin’ lass like you and a handsome fella like myself,” he said with a chuckle finally.

“Mmm, got me there,” she agreed.

I chanced looking up at his face and bit my lip. He was so close yet too damn far. If I weren’t so spineless I’d just kiss him now. Of course I wouldn’t though. When he turned, I jumped slightly and my eyes went wide.

“Sorry, zoned out,” I mumbled with a light blush, “So, what do you choose as our shipping name?”

When he didn’t reply, I looked back over in concern, and he then he moved. Suddenly he was leaning partially over me and my breath caught as his fingers rested on my cheek. He was so close I could feel the ticklish ends of his beard against my skin.

“St-”

The pressure of his chest against mine took my breath away and then his lips stole my brain function. A few seconds ticked by and then he pulled back slightly.

“Well, can’t say I didn’t try,” he murmured.

Finally my brain started to work again as he began to pull away more. My hand shot out and caught his shirt, tugging him back down hard enough for him to fall over me completely.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” I begged weakly.

“You’re not dreamin’,” he replied.

His crystal blue eyes darted around my face for the time it took my brain to register his comment, and then I closed the gap between our mouths.

“I’ve wanted- to kiss you- for so long!” I gasped between pecks.

He groaned and pushed me flat on my back, hand cupping my face as I parted my lips. As our tongue touched, a zing of delight shot up my spine. I couldn’t help but moan. So long I’d dreamed of kissing him, but nothing was ever like this. His lips were so soft and his beard was even softer. As he tilted his head slightly, I felt the cool metal of his septum ring right above my lip and got a shiver. Our kisses slowed until finally he pulled away enough to give us both room to breathe. His thumb ran from my cheek to my lip as he let out a shaky breath.

“I was scared out of my bleedin’ mind that I’d scare yah away,” he murmured.

“Same,” I replied.

He let out a chuckle and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled widely.

“I guess that makes us both pretty dumb, huh?” he asked.

I nodded. It really did.

“How long have yah wanted to do that?” he questioned.

“Um, since I met you? I mean, I’ve always thought you were unbelievably gorgeous,” I admitted, “But about six months ago I really started liking you as more than just a friend. You?”

“Every day since I laid eye on yah. To be honest, I’ve actually warned quite a few guys away from yah.”

The fact his cheeks turned pink at that was adorable. He was such a sweet teddy bear when he wanted to be.

“Really?”

He nodded once and pulled my lower lip down slightly, eyes looking over my face intently.

“Really,” he murmured, “I couldn’t stand the thought of their dirty hands bein’ on yah.”

A small whimper came from my parted lips at the subtly domineering statement. That naturally protective nature of his was just one of the many things I loved about him.

“So you’re the only one who can put dirty hands on me huh?” I teased lightly.

“You better believe it,” he retorted, a fierce look coming to his eyes.

His lips came to mine again and instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close as I slid one hand into his soft hair. As his mouth moved from mine, I sighed and tiled to give him room. Kisses trailed from the corner of my lips, down my jaw, to my neck. I felt like electricity was thrumming through my body. When his teeth bit lightly into my skin, a keening moan broke out.

“Oh that’s beautiful,” he moaned quietly, “Do it again.”

This time he sucked on my shoulder. My arms locked around him as I barely resisted tugging his hair and groaning throatily. Shock made me jump slightly as suddenly his lips were against my ear.

“Lilly?” he murmured.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, yah know that right?” he said, voice shaking.

Whoa. Pain encompassed my chest for a moment when I heard that, disbelief clouding my brain.

“I- I love you too Stephen,” I whispered.

It felt so good to say it out loud, finally. He let out a sigh that sounded relieved and his forehead dropped against my shoulder.

“That’s good ta hear,” he mumbled.

I let go of his hair and wrapped his broad shoulders in a hug, holding him tight. Lightly I traced my nails along his back. This felt incredible, holding him finally. I cherished anytime I had him touching me.

“Ah!”

Well, that felt good too. He placed another kiss directly below my ear with a soft chuckle. Taking a breath of courage, I slid my hands down his back and under his shirt, getting my first real feel of the muscles lying there. Just feeling his back had me getting wetter. I couldn’t help but think about the strength residing in his body, about how it’d feel for him to use it on me.

I was jolted from my not-so-innocent fantasies when he pulled away. In awe, I watched him pull his shirt up and over, tossing it to the floor with a smirk.

“Thank you,” I said with an embarrassed grin.

My hand reached for him but he simply used it to pull me up, grabbing my tank top.

“Gotta even it out,” he said as the material shot over my head.

Before I could recover his hand was at my back and my bra came off next. My cheeks turned bright red as I covered my chest. That was the one part of my body I was self-conscious about. I refused to get enhancement surgery unlike most of the other women, so I was only a C cup which was much smaller than most of our coworkers.

“Don’t cover yourself babe,” he murmured.

I could barely meet his gaze but when I did, he grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms away, a look of pure lust overtaking the soft concern that had been there.

“You are so beautiful Lilly.”

With a push, I fell back on the bed and his mouth was on my collar bone.

“Oh god,” I gasped as his hands covered my breasts.

The gentleness and care he showed was baffling. Of course Stephen was a sweetheart but I’d always pictured him to be much more aggressive.

My mind went blank and I relied on instinct alone when suddenly his mouth was over my left nipple. My breaths came out faster and harder as I looked down and found him with his eyes shut, looking purely content. He titled so his cheek was against my breast and I watched in fascination as his tongue peeked out, pointed and curled to slide teasingly along my nub. It became harder to handle as he did it again and again. It felt incredible but was also such a tease.

A shocked moan came out almost silently as teeth found purchase in my hardened flesh. My hips canted upward in need as one hand found his hair again and the other the sheets.

“Y-You’re going to drive me insane,” I whispered when he finally dragged his tongue down the valley between my breasts.

“Good,” he growled, “I want to make yah crazy. I want yah feelin’ so good you’re beggin’ me for more and less all at the same time.”

His pink tongue ran a thin, wet line down the middle of my stomach to my shorts.

“These gotta go,” he muttered, seemingly to himself.

“Then yours have to go,” I retorted.

His eyes shot up to mine and I saw the smirk form on his lips.

“Not yet,” he said.

Before I could argue, he was tugging my shorts down my legs and tossing them on the floor. I heard him chuckle but then he hooked my panties and moved them down too.

“These are pretty cute.”

A blush appeared on my cheeks as I realized I had been wearing my Batman underwear.

“Don’t judge me.”

Instead of getting some witty reply, I felt his hands moving up my legs. He left 

“Your skin is so soft,” he rumbled, eyes trained on his hands.

My breath caught as I felt him slide over my knees. It was really happening. Nerves pounded at my chest when he very carefully lifted my thighs and I put my feet down to hold them open.

“I can’t tell yah how many times I’ve thought about this,” Stephen said, finally looking back into my eyes, “Not just fuckin’ yah, but finally just gettin’ to touch yah and kiss yah, and finally claim yah as mine.”

Biting my lip for a moment, I replied, “Me too. I tried so many times to start it but I always lost my courage.”

I jumped slightly in shock when his beard pressed to my knee with his kiss.

“No more. No more fear, no more questions, no more doubt.”

Then he was kissing down my thick limb. Each press of lips was like a dozen butterflies storming my gut. Finally his facial hair was tickling my pussy lips, a strange but oddly pleasing sensation.

“I love yah Lilly.”

“I love y-ooohhh.”

My words were lost in a squeaky moan as his tongue ran up my slit. His moan was heady as he licked again, this time dipping the point of his tongue into my folds. When he grazed my clit, I couldn’t stop a whine of pleasure.

“Such beautiful noises, lass.”

His tongue went flat as he started lapping at my bud slowly, dragging his tongue around in circles and zigzags. Back arching, I couldn’t stop from pushing closer to his face. He moaned and a hand slid under my bottom, lifting my hips to press my pussy against his mouth.

“Oh god,” I gasped.

The direct constant contact on my clit was overwhelming. He shocked me again when I felt his other hand come to slid against mine, lacing our fingers. Somehow the already intimate act became so much more so. It was quickly pushing me to my end and as good as it felt, I didn’t want to come that way.

“St-Stephen,” I moaned, gently pulling on his hair.

He finally let up and I heard his breath slightly labored as he came to bite lightly on my inner thigh.

“What’s wrong Lilly?” he asked.

“Nothing, come up here,” I replied.

My hips rested back on the bed as he crawled up over my body and I hooked my hands around his neck to bring him into a passionate kiss, one leg going up around his hips to draw our hips together.

A gasp of astonishment came out against his mouth as I felt the thick hardness press against my pussy. He felt huge. Trying to be smooth, I hooked my leg up farther and slid my toes into the waistband of his basketball shorts. It ended up as a big failure when he caught my leg and stopped me, bringing a smile to my lips.

“Yer one impatient lady,” he teased hoarsely.

“I’m eager, get it right,” I joked back as he pulled away enough to lock eyes, “I want to see you and touch you everywhere.”

As our eyes battled, I apparently won because he helped slip my leg off his waist as he sat back and climbed off the bed. That blush was back on his face, even traveling partially down his neck. The led my gaze down his pale, thick torso, right to his shorts where he finally pushed them down. I couldn’t help but gape for a moment at his size, but stowed it away for a simple ‘wow’.

Flipping over onto my hands and knees, I crawled to the edge of the bed and gripped his hips, pulling him closer. After dreaming and lusting after him, finally seeing him completely nude was breath taking. I always joked to him that he was like a statue due to his milky pale skin but he really was; looked like he was made from marble. His thighs were warm when I slid my hands around under his butt moved him as close to the bed as he could get, my lips barely an inch from his cock. God how I loved those thighs. If I had to choose a favorite body part those might be it. Returning my focus to his dick, I licked my lips in anticipation. Pale and thick like the rest of his body, I couldn’t help but admire it before finally leaning down and pressing a kiss to the base of his shaft. The trimmed red hair scraped my cheek as I poked my tongue out and licked around to the bottom of his erection.

“Bloody hell,” he breathed shakily, a hand coming to my hair.

Flattening my tongue, I took a long, slow lick up the underside of his cock. His moans were addicting, and much louder by the time I flicked over the head. Spearing the tip of my tongue, I licked along along the small slit and hummed in delight as I finally got to taste him. Squeezing the muscles beneath my hands to brace myself, I part my lips and wrapped them around his head.

“Ah! Jesus babe,” he grunted, hand tightening in my hair.

As I slowly maneuvered his thickness into my mouth, I flicked my eyes up just to find him watching. A look of ecstasy resided on his features, eyes unblinking as they met mine.

“That feels… incredible,” he moaned softly.

With a slight blush, I returned my focus to lavishing his member with attention. I brought one hand around to caress the parts of him that I couldn’t reach and started moving my tongue around his girth. Finally I found a good rhythm. Bobbing up on his cock, I twisted my hand as I rubbed up and sucked hard as I went down.

His hips started canting to my beat and soon enough his moans were filling the room. God, if I didn’t want him to fuck me so bad I’d gladly finish him off. He seemed to have the same thought process because suddenly he jerked his hips away, pulling his glistening cock from my mouth. I licked my lips and let him draw me up by pulling on my upper arms. No words were spoken as our mouths met hard. I felt my lips bruising under his strength and clawed at his sides in bliss. Suddenly I was lifted and then my back met the bed. His body was hot beyond belief as he slid between my legs.

“Are yah sure?” he whispered as his lips trailed up my neck, beard tickling almost erotically against my sensitive skin.

“Yeah, yes. I’m sure,” I replied.

He groaned quietly and I waited with baited breath as he reached between us. When his cock head pressed against my entrance, I felt the overwhelming fluttering begin in my stomach, my breath catching. It was really happening, no going back.

“I love you,” he said firmly, pressing his lips to the hair above my ear.

“Love you too,” I whispered, hands finding his shoulders.

As he entered me, I took a sharp breath and forced myself to relax. It’d been a while since I’d had sex with anyone and his size wasn’t going to make it any easier. His moan made goosebumps prickle up across my skin. I felt entirely too full as he pushed in until his hips met mine.

“God,” I whimpered waveringly.

His breaths were hot and loud in my ear as he forced himself still. When my body finally adjusted, I wrapped my legs up around his waist, feet resting on his ass to pull him closer.

“Oh fuck,” he growled lowly.

“I-I’m okay now. Please move.”

With a gravely moan, he lifted his head from my ear and smashed his mouth onto mine. The aggression of his kiss was the opposite of how he moved against me. Smooth, deep, with well practiced motions he started thrusting into my core. I struggled to focus on our kiss as he kept bucking his hips to stab my sweet spot perfectly. It made my fingers and toes curl. One of his hands groped at my breast and pinched my nipple as I tangled my fingers into his hair.

Needing to breathe, I jerked back and sucked air in furiously, my attempts almost useless as he hiked my legs higher on his back to force himself deeper. I couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“Shit, Stephen! I- I’m gonna come,” I moaned as I tugged at his ginger locks.

He let out a deep growl and suddenly lifted up onto his knees, jerking my leg from around him and up onto his shoulder before he leaned back down.

“Look at me baby,” he commanded gently.

When I forced my eyes open, he let out a short moan and his fingers tightened painfully on my body.

“Come for me Lilly. Don’t close your eyes. I want to see yah went yah come.”

It was hard. The pleasure storming my core kept making my eyes flutter, but each time he’d whisper my name and I’d force them back open.

“Come for me, my love.”

Breath catching, my mouth fell open and I urged him down. As our tongue danced sloppily I clawed at his back, teetering on the edge until he tensed against me and moaned into my mouth. The force of my climax knocked me senseless for a moment, an involuntary cry of his name slipping out before I clamped down on my lips.

“Fuck, don’t be quiet. Moan for me Lilly. God I love the sound.”  
As he pounded into my sweet spot, working me quickly through my first and into my second climax, I stopped holding back. Howling his name, I rutted down against him and bit at his lip, wanting to drive him over with me. His muscles clenched as his thrusts grew erratic and hard, and then I felt him release. When he growled my name, it sent me over for a second time.

“Oh fuck yah feel so good. God damn Lilly baby. Fuck, fuck,” he hissed as he rutted into me through our orgasms.

Finally the bliss started to wind down and he came to a still. I cupped his cheeks and pecked his lips quick and light, over and over. He chuckled and forced my flighty kisses to stop as he kissed me hard for a few moments. When he pulled back, I licked my lips with a smile. His eyes were shining and I loved the fact that I caused it.

“We should probably clean up,” he said with a laugh.

Cheeks slightly red, I agreed. When he slid out of me, I couldn’t stop a whimper. I was surprisingly quite sore.

“Let me help you.”

After a quick shower which he insisted on doing most of the work, I towel dried my hair the best I could as he put some sort of beard cream into his facial hair. As I looked in the mirror I paused in my motions. It was unbelievable that we stood here together, completely naked, doing our after shower routines when just yesterday I’d have been squealing at the thought.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, meeting my gaze in the mirror.

“I feel like I’m gonna wake up any second and it’ll have been a dream,” I admitted quietly.

He let out a sigh and suddenly spun and grabbed my face, rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks.

“It’s not a dream. You’re mine now babe.”

I nodded and accepted his kiss happily.

“Come on,” he murmured, “Let’s get some sleep.”

Once we were cuddled in the bed, me laying on his chest, I felt him move around. I was shocked to find him taking a picture of us when my eyes opened.

“Smile baby,” he said.

Blushing bright red, I smiled and burrowed more against his chest.

“I think Sheally is our name.”

To my utter shock and amusement he brought up Twitter and added the picture to a tweet, typing 'Ship name: Sheally. Am I doing that right?’.

“You know Paul and Stephanie are going to be pissed,” I murmured.

“Ah, it works with our story line, they can go eat bollocks,” he replied with a grin.

Leaning up, I gave him one last kiss before settling down for the night.


End file.
